deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mephiles the Dark
Mephiles the Dark is the main antagonist from the 2006 video game, Sonic the Hedgehog, and a supporting character in Sonic Runners. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mephiles vs Akuma * Battra vs Mephiles the Dark (Abandoned) * Mephiles the Dark VS Dark Bowser * Mephiles the Dark vs Dark Meta Knight (Abandoned) * Dark Samus vs. Mephiles (By TheDragonDemon) * Dimentio VS Mephiles (Completed) * Doomsday VS Mephiles the Dark * Infinite vs Mephiles * Noob Saibot VS Mephilies the Dark (Abandoned) * Mephiles VS Quan Chi (Completed) * Mephiles VS Shadow Mario (Abandoned) * Wilfre vs Mephiles Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Demigra (Dragon Ball) * Fawful (Super Mario Bros.) * Hades (Kid Icarus) * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy) * King Sombra (My Little Pony) * Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) * Mewtwo (as Shadow Mewtwo, Pokémon) * Raven (DC Comics) * Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) History Mephiles was originally part of a living flame called Solaris. After being experimented on, Solaris was split into two forms, Mephiles the dark, and Iblis the monster. Soon after being separated, Mephiles was sealed into the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow the Hedgehog, only to be released ten years later during a fight between Shadow, Rouge, and Eggman's robots. After being released, Mephiles used Shadow's shadow to take on a form resembling said hedgehog. Mephiles continued on to form an elaborate plan to free Iblis and reform with him to once again become Solaris. The plan succeeded, but Solaris was defeated by the combined power of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver's super forms and was erased from time soon afterward, though a couple sources (e.g. Archie Comics have been confirmed canon, Sonic Runners, Sonic Generations, etc...) indicate either his survival or return from erasure. Death Battle Info Background * Height: Varies * Weight: Unkown * Birthplace: Aquatic Base * Residence: None * Age: 10 years * Immortal Powers & Abilities * Shapeshifting. * Absorbing shadows. * Chaos Control. * Time Manipulation. * Time Travel. * Energy Barrier. * Homing energy spheres. * Becoming a shadow. * Creates minions/clones out of shadow (This ability is improved when using a Chaos Emerald). * Energy shockwaves. * Energy beam. * Vast intelligence & skilled manipulator. * Skilled use of chaos emeralds. * Manipulating shadows. * Explosive clones that cling to enemies. * Reality Warping. * Bursts of light. * Invisible shockwaves. * Holograms. * Darkness Manipulation. * Umbrakinesis. * Teleportation. * Turning his hand into an energy sword. * Capable of teleporting all Chaos Emeralds to his location. * Electricity Manipulation. * Can apparently distort machinery and robots just by being there. * Homing Attack. * Spin Dash. Monstrous Form *Achieved with a Chaos Emerald. *Fires massive lasers and shockwaves. *Ugly as f*ck. Feats * Survived multiple battles against Shadow and Omega. * Manipulated Silver to the point where he almost killed Sonic. * Broke free from the Scepter of Darkness after absorbing Shadow's shadow. * Killed Sonic with his energy beam. * Literally did in five seconds what Eggman tried/failed to do in over 25 years. * Grows stronger with every shadow he absorbs. * Nearly obliterated existence. * Succeeded in his goals (For the most part). * Survived getting blasted into chunks. Faults * Weak to light-based attacks (ex. Shadow's Chaos Spears). * Can be forced out of shadows through intense power. Gallery MephilesSprite.png|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Darkness Users Category:Demigod Category:Demon Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sega Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sonic characters Category:Summoners Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil